


Truly Blessed

by shmorgas



Category: Women's Hockey RPF
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Post-baby life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shmorgas/pseuds/shmorgas
Summary: Caro loves her family.





	Truly Blessed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bonafake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonafake/gifts).



> This was incredibly self-indulgent and I very much hope that you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing! This was a self-beta and while I grabbed most mistakes, I apologize if anything else slipped through.

Ever since becoming a mom, Caro has found herself watching Liv breath while she slept. Like for years she would make fun of parents who would just stand in the nursery to watch their baby sleep but son of a bitch, she is now doing the same thing. It was thoroughly entertaining to watch Liv sleep until she started to fuss. Caro just swooped in and held her daughter close, humming nonsense. 

Chrisse, she was becoming into that mom.

“Is that the sound of the savior of the free hockey world getting grumpy?” Julie asks, her voice higher and sweeter because she was talking to their daughter. God, Caro feels so happy to have this as her basic truth: the love of her life agreed to marry her and they have a daughter together.

“Savior of the free hockey world, really?” Caro asks as Julie leans in to kiss Liv’s head and to kiss Caro.

“She’s the result of the end of the US and Canada rivalry. Hence, messiah,” Julie proclaims. 

“No, _we_ stopped that when you wooed me at Duluth,” Caro says. 

“You’re calling our courtship simple wooing? Caro you hurt me,” Julie says dramatically. They are beginning to make their way downstairs, to start their days and get everyone fed.

“Why are you in such a silly mood today? I love it, I’m just curious,” Caro says. Julie smiles and kisses Caro again, a hint of passion that a baby and a recovering body is putting a halt to. 

“I love you. I never thought that this is how my life would turn out and I’m so happy to have you as my wife,” Julie tells her and Caro is going to blame the lingering baby hormones for why she is feeling very emotional. 

Liv finishes her meal and Julie grabs the burping towel so she can do her half of the feeding. 

“Okay Miss Liv, let’s get all that air out of you so you don’t get uncomfortable,” Julie tells their daughter. They’re walking and bouncing around, allowing Caro to have her coffee. She can’t help but smile at the ridiculous dance to relieve Liv of her gas bubbles and how Julie is a thousand percent committed to it. It’s the same face that Caro fell in love with long before they began to coach together in Minnesota, first spotted across the ice while playing for their countries.

It also reminds Caro of the time that Angela Ruggiero tried to break them up because of “This is so un-American Chuey” and Caro bursts out laughing. Julie turns to face Caro, clearly confused.

“Angela,” Caro explains and Julie giggles as well. Liv snuffles and eventually burps, a self-satisfied look on her little face.

“You are so loved mon cherie,” Caro coos at Liv, who doesn’t understand what’s happening. 

“Even if you spend more time with the Canadian National Team than anyone else,” Julie says with an affectionate eye-roll.

“You won a cup in Montreal, there is nothing more Canadian than that,” Caro says. 

“That’s it, she’s going to spend time with Knighter and stay awake for it, aren’t you Livvy?” Julie proclaims. Caro can’t help but laugh again. She is the happiest hockey player in the world and no one can take this away from her.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at starmorgs on tumblr and twitter. 
> 
> Liv doesn't stay awake when she met Knighter, this is evidenced in Julie's insta post today. I absolutely melted from my feels.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [our hearts, like doors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226402) by [somehowunbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken)




End file.
